Embodiments of this disclosure generally relate to the field of communication networks and, more particularly, to minimizing interference between communication networks.
A powerline communication (PLC) network and a digital subscriber line (DSL) network typically operate on an overlapping set of operating frequencies within the 2-88 MHz frequency band. PLC devices in the PLC network exchange communications via power lines. DSL devices in the DSL network exchange communications via telephone lines. Although the PLC devices and the DSL devices use different communication media for transmission, the PLC transmissions may electromagnetically couple with the DSL transmissions and vice versa. This may cause interference in the PLC network and the DSL network.